Indigo Masturbates
by RWthefan
Summary: Indigo masturbates. What else is there to expect?


**Something I wrote on my FimFic account that I never put here. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Yet another day in Crystal Prep had passed, and Indigo had just gotten back to her dorm after another exhausting round of soccer practice. Good thing she was at a prep school, otherwise the walk for her would've been more excruciating. Throughout the walk back, only one thing was on her mind, and she was willing to fulfill it before doing anything else for the day. For now, homework didn't matter that much to the high school senior, however important it was. Neither did food, however hungry she was.

Then again, she supposed an apple wouldn't hurt; she needed some sort of energy to get through this. Too bad it was forgotten about after just two bites, for her instincts took over quickly.

After locking her door to make sure no one busted in on her time to herself, she was quick to take off her t-shirt and goggles. Ever since Dean Cadance took over as principal, there were far less stricter rules on uniforms, thus giving her more freedom with what she wore, and more importantly, what she was about to do. She slipped off her shorts, leaving only her matching bra and panties intact. Retaining her beloved goggles, she stepped into the bathroom and faced the rather large mirror in her shower. She was right about her blue and orange bikini looking good on her from what other girls had said in the locker rooms in between practices. She knew for certain, however, that what they covered made herself amazing to look at, however narcissistic it seemed.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Indigo's hands went behind her back as she undid the strap, freeing her breasts upon coming loose. Though they were about B-cup sized at best, she didn't mind; she preferred smaller boobs over larger ones any day. The bra now on the floor, her hands went to her soft breasts and began to fondle them. They eventually moved to her nipples, which were rock hard by this point. She gasped and moaned in pleasure as her tits received the attention they deserved.

Such pleasure was already making her panties wet, and once they were soaked, she slowly but surely slipped them off, revealing the last of what was covered to the world. Dropping the panties to the ground, she was now fully nude save for her goggles. Putting her arms behind her head, Indigo amazed herself at how good she really looked naked, and her boobs and shaven privates were no exception.

She then stepped into the shower before turning around and looking over her shoulder to get a good view of her butt from the mirror's reflection. Seeing other girls' butts in the locker room turned her on from time to time, but her own? So plump, so smooth, so perfect looking...dare she think it was so _spankable_?

She slapped one of her cheeks. Hard.

Gasping from the sensation, she groped and rubbed her smooth ass as if to make it feel better. It didn't take long for her to start spanking it again, each smack at a faster pace than the last, giving her butt more rubs every several spanks. Watching herself at a mirror spanking herself only turned her on further as her butt cheeks started to get red, her pussy provided a healthy serving of juices to be laid on the shower tiles, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth in arousal. There was only so much of this appetizer she could take at this point, and her lust told her it was time now for the main course.

Rubbing her sore butt one more time, she sat down and scooted up close to the mirror. The cold tiles weren't of much notice to her, for her rear was warm enough from her spanks to quickly warm the tile. Relaxing, she watched her reflection as her fingers dove into her pussy. The effect was immediate; her whole body began to shake with euphoria, her moans lucky enough to not catch the attention of anyone that she knew of. The schlicks of her fingers, along with watching them diving in, were enough for her to start creating a puddle of deliciousness.

Anytime she was horny enough, thoughts of doing other naughty acts while masturbating would come to mind. This session proved to be an example, as she would occasionally stop fingering and grind her wet cunny on the mirror, its fluids becoming visible on the reflection, which she didn't mind at all; in fact it only aroused her more. At one point while getting closer to climax, she dipped her fingers in her pussy and tasted her cum. It was sweet like a strawberry, but also on the tangy side, like a citrus. Those flavors only drove her wild as she drove herself closer and closer.

The rhythm of Indigo's fingers went faster and faster, as did her heart rate, her breaths, her moans, and any other feelings in her body. All of which was about to culminate in an ultimate dessert.

Once she found her g-spot, it happened.

It was as if a balloon being filled with too much helium had popped. Indigo's cries of pleasure filled the shower as, rubbing her clit, she rode out her orgasm. Her mind on the ultimate dopamine rush, her pussy squirting its juices all over herself and the mirror, and her body going numb, she lay on her back as her moans die down, her breathing slowing.

As she got her thoughts back in order, she felt happier for doing this; it was one of her better sessions yet, that was for certain. Yes, she would obviously have to shower after this. Yes, she probably would get questioned by anyone who may have heard her noises had anyone done so. Yes, she would have to go back to school life like everyone else.

But, Indigo thought as she got up to turn on the shower head, was the end result really worth it?

Yes. Yes it was.


End file.
